In the characterization of parts or materials with ultrasound, it is often necessary to keep the ultrasound transducer spaced away from the materials. This is especially the case when the parts or materials are at high temperatures or subject to corrosive chemical conditions.
In the medical arts, ultrasound is used for diagnosis and for treatment of conditions such as malignant tissues, particularly in restricted locations in the body. Treatment may involve the ablation of malignant tissue. The transducer size, if used in the arterial or vascular system, must have a size to match the interiors of the blood vessels.
Reducing the size of transducers presents two major problems. First, the intensity of the ultrasound is reduced by the small transducer size. Second, the small parts may be fragile offering the possibility of disintegration in the body.
It is an advantage, according to this invention, to provide an ultrasound source that has sound intensity and signal quality enabling accurate measurement of parts or material properties.
It is a further advantage of this invention to provide an ultrasound source that can safely be used in the medical arts in confined spaces such as blood vessels.